


JOHNNY FIC FEST ROUND ONE REVEALS

by johnnyficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyficfest/pseuds/johnnyficfest
Summary: The time has come, the wait is over! Just in time for Johnny's birthday, the reveals are here!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	JOHNNY FIC FEST ROUND ONE REVEALS

It’s been a long journey, but we’ve finally come to the end of Johnny Fic Fest.

I’m going to write my thank yous to you all on Twitter later, but for now, here are the reveals!

Please do take the time to contact the authors of the fics and tell them your thoughts on their fic! These authors all worked so hard over the past four months and they all deserve lots of love, no matter if they wrote 50k or 3k.

(p.s. if any of the links don’t work or go to the wrong fic, please let me know!)

DAY ONE

[**Hello, Stranger**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439545) by kittensuh | kitten_suh

[**monachopsis**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410580) by cryystal_m00n | crystal_moon

[**Sunrise, Sunset**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295353) by Tinywriterfairy | Tinywriterfairy

[**round and round**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307389?view_adult=true) by lu_woo | buttercupwoo

[**Put a Keyring On It**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186924) by RedNightOwl (LightMySuhl) | lightmysuhl

[**Hello, Who's Your Husband?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453342) by ofjulii | lacrimiosa

DAY TWO

**[something wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445182) **by zero_miles | zero__miles

**[what a heavenly way to die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305997) **by seonho | seokuns

[**Smiling**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448518) **[because it's you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448518) **by sexymarshmall0w | sexymarshmall0w

**[let the choir bells ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328347) **by jokheiz | jokheiz

[**our last party**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449319) by mellowdoie | komoreb06242827

[**Iridescent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435141) by yaekensuke | neocitytaeil

DAY THREE

**[what a little magic can do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509814) **by softiejohnyong | softiejohnyong

**[Get Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481857) **by dobrien | jaehyuncoffe

**[Fly me to the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448401) **by minghaeggionni | minghaeggionni

**[tulips in the snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445686) **by spicyboyfriend | spicy_boyfriend

**[duly noted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425115) **by umiwomitai | _tildawn

[**do i wanna know?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320730)**[(if this feeling flows both ways)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320730) **by suhrealist | tenwinko

DAY FOUR

**[Unfortunately, This is Fortunate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391440) **by ekzxo | 287aus

**[Four Hundred Forty Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436050/chapters/53606197) **by pockybugi | lollipopbap

**[Dragonsong and Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528333) **by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare | iceice_ty

[**as soft as the first rays of sunsh** **ine**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525132) by yawawoo | then_coffee

**[over the airwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433119) **by sunhyucked | vvoochuls

**#JS145:** Artwork by pandawful_

DAY FIVE

[**what it takes and means (to be happy)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449652) by youngho | wangsejohn

**[Poco a Poco a Poquito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527307) **by taeyongluvr | nakamotofanciub

**[a serendipitous gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544641) **by choireun | dysiesbian

[**Next exit: my heart**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555633) by jaexings | jaexings

**[Immaculate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539373/chapters/53860027) **by namtae | joestarsuh

**#JS74:** Artwork by untruee

DAY SIX

[**kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573735?view_adult=true) by boogersugar | openmouthnmind

[**my car crash of a heart**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570867)by subbysuh | suhlutty

**#JS97:** Artwork by MartytheGirl 

**#JS14:** Artwork by Miho_mida

If you haven’t managed to get through all the fics yet, keep going! Each one is a gem in its own right 💚

—admin lucy ☆彡


End file.
